¡Maldita amortentia!
by MariaLestrange23
Summary: Una encerrona, un confundus y dos minutos después la amortentia hace el resto. Al final... pobre Ron XD One-shot SS/HG


**¡Maldita amortentia!**

* * *

**_Aquí vuelvo con __mi segundo fanfic, un one-shot de SS/HG, los personajes, como ya saben, no son míos sino que son producto de la maravillosa imaginación de J.K. Rowling. Espero que les guste! Muchos besos! ;)_**

* * *

Hermione caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del castillo. Habían vuelto a Hogwarts a realizar el séptimo curso de nuevo, ya que cuando vivía Voldemort no pudieron cursarlo, y los que lo hicieron habían suspendido todo por los Carrow, quienes solo se encargaban de castigar a los alumnos.

Harry y Ron se encontraban en el campo de Quidditch entrenando, le habían dicho que fuera a verlos y así respirar aire puro, no el polvo de los viejos libros de la biblioteca, pero la castaña se negó porque siempre se aburría en las gradas y tenía otras prioridades.

Sin percatarse si quiera, se encontró con que había ido a parar a las mazmorras, donde Draco, discutiendo con Pansy, agitaba frente a su cara una botellita de color rosa.

- ¿A quién querías darle esto Pansy? ¿Pensabas que no la encontraría? Me decepcionas…

- ¡Dámela Draco!- gritó furiosa.

- ¡NO! ¿PARA QUIÉN ERA?

- ¡QUE NO ES MÍA!

- ¡¿ENTONCES?- dijo cruzándose de brazos mirándola con la ceja levantada.

Pansy bufó mirando hacia un lado como buscando una respuesta y pronto la encontró. Hermione se hallaba ahí parada mirándolos. Pansy sonrió y volviéndose a Draco le quitó la botella y fue hacia la Gryffindor.

- ¡Hola Grang… Hermione! ¡¿Qué tal amiga mía?- exclamó dándole un abrazo mientras que Hermione boqueaba como un pez- ¡Toma! ¡Ya te conseguí la poción!

- ¿Para ella? ¿Desde cuándo te tratas con esta asquerosa sangre sucia?- comentó incrédulo viendo como Pansy se la daba.

- Maldito Malfoy… ¡asquerosa será tu madre!- dijo Hermione mirándolo desafiante.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí, queridos alumnos? Con el día tan espléndido que hace fuera y están aquí gritando sin dejar trabajar plácidamente a vuestro adorado profesor…- decía Snape fingiendo tranquilidad al lado de los tres chicos. Hermione miró al suelo y susurró para sí "3, 2, 1…"- ¡QUÉ COJONES HACEN VOCEANDO AQUÍ COMO SI ESTUVIERAN EN UNA TABERNA! ¡MALDITOS NIÑATOS DE MIERDA! ¡10 PUNTOS MENOS PARA CADA UNO!- estalló el profesor finalmente.

- Profesor, es que Granger ha venido a por su poción para el dolor de cabeza… venga Granger, bébetela.- dijo Draco mirándola maliciosamente.

- No no… ya se me está pasando, no te preocupes…- temía lo peor.

- ¡Anda no seas tonta!- contestó con una estúpida sonrisita.

Snape estaba expectante viendo como Hermione la destaponaba, pero el olor llegó hasta él y se la quitó de las manos.

- ¡Esto no es una poción para el dolor de cabeza! ¿Creen que soy estúpido? ¿De quién demonios es esto?- rugió mirando con furia a los tres jóvenes.- ¡¿De verdad que es suyo señorita Granger?- preguntó decepcionado, la tenía por la alumna más inteligente de Hogwarts, pero si era de ella esa poción…

Hermione bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza mientras Draco la apuntaba con la varita a escondidas de Snape. Pansy al verlo le dio un tirón de brazo y el hechizo que estaba susurrando fue a dar a la pierna del oscuro mago haciéndolo tambalearse y tocarse la cabeza.

-¿Qué le ocurre profesor?- preguntó Hermione asustada acercándose a él unos pasos.

-¡Eres idiota Pansy! ¿Para qué me mueves?

-No quiero más pérdida de puntos por hoy, Draco.- discutían los dos Slytherins.

-¡¿Qué le habéis hecho?- les interrumpió Hermione haciendo que la miraran. Snape seguía con la amortentia en la mano, mientras que los miraba con expresión confusa.- ¡¿le has lanzado un _confundus_? ¡¿Estás loco?

Draco algo asustado miró a Hermione asintiendo lentamente y luego miró a Snape, cuya expresión era indescriptible.

-Profesor… ¿S… se encuentra bien?- preguntó Pansy acercándose un poco al profesor, pero Draco la cogió y la asió contra él susurrándole "tengo una idea".

-Snape… bébete la poción, ¡te encontraras mejor!

-¿Qué poción?- preguntó rascándose la cabeza mientras la castaña miraba al Slytherin horrorizada.- ¡ah! ¡Sí! ¡La poción!

-¡No!- gritó Hermione viendo como se la bebía de un solo trago y los dos Slytherins huían a toda prisa. Sacó su varita y le lanzó un "_finite incantatem_" que lo único que hizo fue quitarle el hechizo de Draco. Hermione se volteó para que no la mirase a la cara o sería su perdición.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Ah… señorita Granger…- pero Hermione seguía de espaldas y esto le enfureció.- ¡Granger, míreme cuando le hablo! Que falta de respeto… ¿no le enseñaron modales o qué?

-Profesor… será mejor que me vaya… más tarde me lo agradecerá.- dijo todavía dándole la espalda.

-Ya me cansé de su estúpido comportamiento Granger, ¡míreme!- dijo agarrándola fuertemente del brazo haciéndola girar hasta darse de bruces con él. Los ojos melados de Hermione se encontraron con las negras orbes de Snape, quien cambió su semblante furioso a otro con lo que parecía… ¿una sonrisa? ¡Snape estaba sonriendo!

- ay dios mío…

-Mi sufrible sabelotodo…- comenzó a decir Snape cogiendo una de las manos de Hermione.

-¿Sufrible? No, no… insufrible sabelotodo, recuérdelo.- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando al embelesado profesor. La verdad no sabía qué hacer, de solo pensar que podría aparecer alguien…

-La calidez de tus ojos enciende una llama que creía extinta en mi corazón, mi dulce leona.- dijo besando su mano con adoración.

-¿¡QUÉ!- contestó atónita con un violento tono rojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Le gustaría dar un paseo por el bosque prohibido conmigo? No le hare nada, soy un caballero. Aunque bueno… si quiere que hagamos el am…

-¡SNAPE!- dijo Hermione cortando la bochornosa frase que iba a soltarle el hombre con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.- ¡¿es consciente de lo que me está diciendo?

-Vaya… tiene razón, cuanto lo siento…- dijo tristemente, haciendo que Hermione diera un suspiro de alivio.-… ¡eso ya cuando nos casemos!

-¡MERLÍN SANTÍSIMO! ¡VAMOS A VER A DUMBLEDORE!- ¡La cara de la Gryffindor era un completo poema! Con mucha decisión cogió a Snape de la mano rumbo al despacho del director, pero este no se movió del lugar.

-Mi amada prometida, iremos donde tú quieras, pero antes…

Snape cogió con frenesí a Hermione por la cintura y le asestó un beso, que aunque empezó tierno, se tornó apasionado rápidamente. La castaña al haber sido tomada por sorpresa tenía la boca medio abierta, por lo que a Snape le costó muy poco introducir su lengua.

Cuando por fin se separaron, ambos con los labios rojos e hinchados, se observaron en silencio con la respiración agitada. Hermione no sabía si darle una bofetada… o devolverle el beso. Nadie jamás la había besado de esa manera, con esa pasión y entrega.

Snape al verla tan "perdida" le dio una tierna sonrisa que ella le devolvió con timidez. Pero entonces se le borró cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente: "Hermione… te ha besado así por la poción que se ha tomado… no es real".

-Dulzura, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó viendo como a la muchacha se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-Vaya a ver a Dumbledore y aléjese de mí, profesor.- dijo antes de echar a correr hacia su sala común sollozando fuertemente y dejando al hombre totalmente derrumbado en el suelo por su rechazo.

* * *

Hermione llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor pasando a toda velocidad por delante de algunos alumnos, entre los que se encontraba Ginny, leyendo un ejemplar de "corazón de bruja". Al verla subir como un torbellino por las escaleras para entrar al dormitorio, Ginny se levantó y fue tras ella.

La castaña lloraba sin parar sobre la cama repitiéndose mentalmente una y otra vez "¿cómo he podido ser tan estúpida?". Ginny abrió la puerta lentamente, dio un vistazo a su alrededor y entró cerrando y hechizando la puerta para que nadie pudiera interrumpirlas ni escuchar nada.

- Hermione… ¿qué te pasa?- dijo sentándose a su lado y acariciándole el cabello. La castaña se abrazó a las piernas de su amiga escondiendo su rostro mientras seguía sollozando.- vamos Mione, dímelo, no diré nada a nadie, te lo prometo.

Hermione le contó todo lo que había pasado cuando por fin acabó de llorar, pero sumiendo a Ginny en un mar de dudas. Se suponía que el solo hecho de ser besada por Snape sería motivo de llorar, según la pelirroja, pero que su amiga llorase porque la había besado bajo los efectos de una poción de amor…

-Mione…

-¿Sí?- respondió poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la ventana.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Desde cuándo qué?- dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras seguía contemplando el sol del atardecer reflejándose en el lago.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta el profesor Snape?- la pregunta le cayó a la castaña como un balde de agua fría que la hizo girarse violentamente a mirar a su amiga con la cara totalmente pálida.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Ginny! ¡¿Pero te has vuelto loca? ¡No me gusta! Mira, lo único que puedo decir bien de él es que me parece muy inteligente y culto…- la pelirroja la observaba con una sonrisa pícara dar paseos por la habitación con nerviosismo, había decidido cambiar de táctica y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. - ¿y ahora de qué te ríes?- dijo mirándola molesta.

-Jajaja, ¡nada! Me rio porque tienes razón, ¡ha sido una tontería lo que te he dicho!

-pues claro que lo ha sido, ¡si es que estás para que te encierren!- dijo riéndose también

-Sí, la verdad es que pensar que te gustaba ese horrible murciélago gigante! Jajaja ¡habría que ser imbécil para fijarse en ese vejete!- Hermione inconscientemente se puso seria de golpe.

-Hombre Ginny… no está mal eh, tiene casi 40 años pero está bien.

-¡Si si! ¡Ese ser de pelo grasiento que a veces pasa por tu lado y huele a marihuana que tira para atrás! Jajajaja ¡Menudos porros se debe fumar cuando se queda él solo!

-Oye, deja de decir chorradas, si tiene el pelo así es por los vapores de los calderos, ¡y no huele a marihuana! ¡Huele a eucalipto!

-Uy… y su aliento… ¡buadj! Bueno él no se preocupa por eso, como no ha dado un beso en su vida, el único hoy y ya nunca más…- Hermione estaba roja de furia a punto de estallar viendo como su amiga hacía como que tenía nauseas.-… seguro que besa mal.

-¡PUES ESTÁ MUY BUENO, TIENE UN PELO PRECIOSO, HUELE DE MARAVILLA Y NO BESA NADA MAL!- Ginny se levantó eufórica de la cama con cara de sorpresa y Hermione se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-¡Toma ya! ¡50 puntos más para Gryffindor por hacerte confesar que estás enamorada de él!- la castaña frunció el ceño cabreada y la cogió por los hombros en gesto amenazador.

-Como digas algo te petrifico al lado del sauce boxeador.

-Joder Herms, a veces te pones de un carácter...

* * *

Snape se encontraba mientras tanto en los jardines paseando taciturno, se dirigía a la sombra del gran árbol donde se refugiaba en su época de estudiante. La amortentia aun corría por sus venas. Se sentó en el césped mirando el lago, la maldita poción no podía dejarle pensar en otra cosa que no fuera _ella_, pero entonces una voz familiar canturreando lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Luna Lovegood.

- ¡Profesor Snape! ¿Qué hace aquí sentado? ¿Usted también ha venido a escuchar a las hadas cantar?- Snape la observó con una sonrisa de medio lado y con una ceja alzada.

- Señorita Lovegood, dígame la verdad… ¿se droga?

-¡No! ¡Lo de las hadas es verdad!- contestó riéndose y sentándose a su lado.- Bueno, ¿le sucede algo? Es extraño verle aquí sentado.

- No, es solo que hoy no es mi día.- Luna frunció el ceño y lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules.

-¿Es por Hermione?

-Sí…-admitió sin pensar, pero reaccionó de golpe.- Un momento, ¿cómo diantres sabe usted que es por Herm…Granger?- se corrigió molesto por la pregunta.

-Todo Hogwarts sabe que Draco y Pansy le han dado amortentia delante de Mione, ¡hasta los nargles lo saben! Aunque ellos no me dijeron nada… me enteré por Neville- admitió ruborizada.- Por su mirada he notado que no ha tomado nada para que la poción desaparezca.

-Muy hábil Lovegood, muy hábil. Pero me quitaré esta odiosa sensación inmediatamente del cuerpo.

- Me alegro profesor. Por cierto, ¿puedo decirle algo?

- Adelante.- contestó con tono cansado.

- Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes.- dijo con voz soñadora dándole una tímida sonrisa. Sin más la muchacha se levantó y dando saltitos se alejó del lugar cantando de nuevo con voz infantil.

Severus se levantó de allí y se dirigió a las mazmorras, no sin antes darle una mirada a la ventana de la torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

Ya era de noche y hora de cenar. Se encontraban todos en el Gran Comedor. Hermione estaba sentada frente a Ginny, quien no dejaba de darse besitos con Harry, y a su derecha se encontraba Ron. La leona se encontraba de espaldas a cierto profesor de túnica negra, que a pesar de haberse tomado el antídoto no dejaba de taladrar la castaña melena de la Gryffindor.

Severus no paraba de revolver su plato con el tenedor. "maldita sea, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en esa mocosa?". Dumbledore a su lado lo miró divertido.

- Severus, como sigas mareando así las patatas las vas a volver puré.- dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa que el profesor imitó con una mueca burlona.

- No estoy de humor para tus bromas.- gruñó volviendo a mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor "sin querer".

- ¡¿Y cuándo estas de humor? Venga, cuéntame qué te pasa, no seas tan difícil.

- No hay nada que contar Albus.

-¿Entonces por qué no dejas de mirar a la señorita Granger?- Snape intentando mantener su gesto inmutable lo miró frunciendo el ceño confuso.- Severus, son muchos años ya, de soledad, sufrimiento y melancolía… yo creo que no ocurriría nada si pasas página de una vez y buscas tu felicidad. Una felicidad que ya es mayor de edad.- Snape lo miraba ahora con la boca abierta como un buzón de correos mientras el director le guiñaba un ojo y volvía a conversar con McGonagall animadamente.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor…

-Vaya dos tontos, ¿verdad?- le susurró Ron a Hermione en la oreja.- Harry y mi hermana no paran de besarse.

-Están enamorados Ronald, es normal.- dijo ella sin levantar la vista del plato, seguía pensando en lo de esa mañana.

- Yo también y no ando dándome besos con _ella_.- bufó.

-¿Con quién? ¿Con Lavender? Será porque te pilla lejos.

- ¿Lavender? ¿Estás loca Hermione? No es ella… aunque ojalá, sería más fácil con ella.- admitió en un tono más para sí mismo.

- ¿Más fácil que con quién? Oh, Ron por favor, deberías abrir un poco más la mente y no ir siempre a lo más sencillo.- dijo queriendo acabar ya la conversación. Bastantes problemas tenía ya como para que ahora la estuviera mareando Ron con sus bobadas.

- ¿Y qué sugieres Hermione, que ataque? ¿Que le diga que no dejo de pensar en ella ni un segundo y que desde que la conocí estoy enamorado de ella?

- Pues mira, si así se te pasará ese humor de perros ataca de una buena…

Pero Hermione no pudo terminar la frase porque el pelirrojo se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó provocando un "oh" por parte de los demás presentes, que retumbó en todo el Gran Comedor. Todos se quedaron callados y boquiabiertos mirándolos, sobre todo cuando ella le dio una gran bofetada y se levantó de la mesa corriendo a las puertas cabreada. El silencio sepulcral en que se había sumido el comedor se vio roto cuando Snape dio un fuerte portazo al salir de allí por la puerta de los profesores.

* * *

Hermione corría por los pasillos sin fijarse a donde iba, solo quería estar sola. Lo malo llegó cuando sin querer se topó con Peeves, el poltergueist, que empezó a gritarle obscenidades y haciendo que Snape lo escuchara y surgiera de la nada con la varita en ristre y desapareciéndolo con un _evanesco_.

La castaña miró al hombre que estaba cruzado de brazos frente a ella, el cual tenía una mirada que interpretó como de rencor y que le hizo bajar la suya al suelo.

- Señorita Granger…- comenzó con su voz sedosa que erizó el vello de Hermione al instante.- ¿qué hace aquí que no está con su novio Weasley?

- Ronald no es mi novio… es un imbécil.- dijo molesta pensando en el ridículo en que su amigo la había hecho quedar delante de todos.

-Si claro, un imbécil al que va besando en mitad del comedor.- ¿celoso?, ¿Severus Snape estaba celoso? Hermione lo miró con furia y lo encaró acercándose a él desafiante.

- ¿Acaso usted puede hablar, profesor? Usted me besó esta mañana, así que no es el más indicado para hablar.

- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, insufrible sabelotodo. Y que conste que no la habría besado de no ser por esa estúpida poción.- ladró haciendo que la chica diera un paso atrás asustada.

-¡Pues muy bien!- dijo recuperando la compostura y acercándose a él, quien se acercó a ella también mirándola con ferocidad.- ¡tenía que haberle dado una bofetada y haberle quitado el efecto de la amortentia de golpe!- estaban ya gritando en medio del pasillo a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

- ¿Y POR QUÉ NO ME DIO LA BOFETADA LA VALIENTE GRYFFINDOR? SIEMPRE TIENE UNA RAZÓN PARA TODO, ¡DÍGALA!- dijo cogiéndola de los hombros zarandeándola fuertemente, haciéndola quedar pegada a la pared con su espalda. Ella tomó aire cogiéndolo por los brazos.

-¡PORQUE ME GUSTÓ DEMASIADO!- Gritó Hermione dándole un empujón para apartarlo, pero él volvió a arrinconarla, la tomó de la cara clavando sus ojos en los de ella un momento y la besó.

Hermione le devolvía el beso tomándolo por la cintura con una mano y posando la otra detrás de su nuca para profundizar más el beso. Llevaban así un rato cuando de repente apareció Ron que comenzó a gritar.

- ¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?- gritó horrorizado haciendo que Snape despegara sus labios de la joven y mirase al molesto zanahorio.

- Weasley, le sugiero que deje de gritar como una niña y desaparezca de aquí ahora mismo.- dijo con tono asombrosamente calmado aunque algo molesto por la interrupción. Hermione seguía cogida a él y miraba a su pelirrojo amigo con los labios hinchados. Ron la vio en ese estado y volvió a ponerse iracundo.

- ¡HERMIONE! ¡ME HAS ENGAÑADO! ¡YO CREÍA QUE ME QUERIAS Y EN CAMBIO ESTAS AQUÍ BESANDOTE CON ESTE...!

- ANDA Y VETE CON LAVENDER, PAYASO. YO NO TE HE ENGAÑADO EN NINGÚN MOMENTO.- Dijo abrazándose más a Severus acurrucándose en sus brazos. Este la miró divertido por su reacción y volvió a mirar a Ron.

- Ya ha oído a la señorita… ¡PIÉRDASE WEASLEY!

-¡ESTO NO QUEDARÁ ASÍ!, ¡LE DIRÉ A DUMBLEDORE QUE…!

-DUMBLEDORE SABE QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE GRANGER Y LO ACEPTA- Interrumpió el oscuro profesor dejando a ambos Gryffindors de piedra.

-¿Est… estás enamorado de… de mí?- balbuceó la aludida sonrojada. Snape la miró entre confuso y divertido por la pregunta.

- Sí Grang… Hermione, estoy enamorado de ti como un adolescente. Te quiero.- a ella le dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar su nombre de los labios de él y por su confesión.

- Yo también te quiero.- dijo enredando sus dedos entre el pelo negro de Snape y besándolo tiernamente.

- Iros a la mierda.- gruñó Ron alejándose de allí como un niño pequeño con un berrinche.

Los dos se separaron y empezaron a carcajearse por lo que había dicho el pelirrojo antes de marcharse. – Estás preciosa cuando te ríes.- dijo sonrojándola.

- ¿Qué pasará ahora Severus?- preguntó con más seriedad.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así… creo que esto va para largo…

- Creo que eso será lo mejor, profesor. ¿Qué propones?- dijo con tono un poco burlón. Las miradas que se dedicaban eran dignas de ver.

- Propongo que en cuanto acabes este curso, estemos juntos para toda la vida.

- Acepto.

* * *

Y así fue, en cuanto Hermione se graduó reconocieron su amor a los cuatro vientos y se fueron a vivir juntos a la casa de la calle de la Hilandera. Dumbledore le ofreció a Hermione el puesto de profesora de pociones, ya que había demostrado mucha destreza en ese campo, y Severus por fin obtuvo su tan deseado puesto en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ambos siguieron en Hogwarts y al poco tiempo se dieron el sí quiero.

Ginny se casó también con Harry, tuvieron dos hijos preciosos y de vez en cuando recibían la visita de Hermione y Severus, quien ya limó asperezas con Harry y se hablaban cordialmente.

Todos eran felices, excepto Ron, quien denunció a sus propios hermanos por la venta de la dichosa poción de amor, que según él, fue la culpable de que Hermione dejara de quererlo. Perdió el juicio y al salir del juzgado lo único que pudo decir cuando Rita Skeeter le pidió declaración fue: ¡Maldita amortentia!

**FIN**

* * *

_**¡Espero que os guste! Dejad vuestros reviews y que tengáis un día estupendo! Un besote a todos/as! =P**_


End file.
